Idealisme
by fariacchi
Summary: Suka atau tidak, Ishida Ryuuken resmi menjadi Quincy terakhir. Dengan segala idealisme yang dibencinya, Ryuuken tidak bisa lari dari identitasnya. # Untuk BVF 2. Exchange fict for nutmeg-not-head # Missing scene. Ryuuken-centric. No pair.


**Ringkasan: **Suka atau tidak, Ishida Ryuuken resmi menjadi Quincy terakhir. Dengan segala idealisme yang dibencinya, yang diabaikannya, Ryuuken tidak bisa lari dari identitasnya. # Untuk BVF 2 Agustus. Exchange fict for nutmeg-not-head # Somewhat missing scene, Ishida Ryuuken-centric, no pair.

**Peringatan: **Ishida Ryuuken-centric; _Missing scene_; dipenuhi teori pribadi berdasarkan _plot-hole_ canon; alur maju-mundur; _no pair_; (seharusnya menjadi) filosofis.

**Keterangan:** Dipersembahkan sebagai entri untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival 2** bulan Agustus, dengan tema _Stranger_. Dihadiahkan sebagai exchange fict untuk **nutmeg-not-head**.

**.**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you hate being a Quincy so much?"<em>

"_Because you can't make a living from it."_

[Ishida Uryuu to Ishida Ryuuken

—Bleach 124: Crying Little People]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**#**

**.**

**Idealisme**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

><p>Idealisme adalah pedang bermata dua.<p>

Manusia tanpa prinsip tidak akan menjadi apa-apa di dunia. Tetap, tidak berarti manusia dengan prinsip adalah segalanya. Kepahlawanan, keadilan, kebanggaan, semuanya hanyalah asumsi.

Tanpa dasar. Kadang hanya disebabkan kejayaan masa lalu, atau nama besar yang tertinggal.

Absurd. Lelucon di tengah peradaban modern.

Pada suatu titik, manusia akan dipaksa melepaskan idealisme di jurang realita. Itulah ketika si pedang menusuk pemiliknya sendiri.

Membenci pedangnya, adalah respon penyesalan yang paling bodoh.

Tetapi karena bodoh itulah, seseorang disebut manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ishida Ryuuken menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya.<p>

Satu sudut di hutan kota Karakura yang senyap. Masih tercium anyir darah dari tubuh tua yang kaku. Masih terdengar suara isak tangis seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil nama yang sudah mati.

Ryuuken melempar pandangannya ke langit.

Pada akhirnya, ayahnya berakhir dalam seuatu kematian konyol. Mengkhianati idealisme Quincy yang dipertahankannya. Menjadi suatu bukti tak terbantahkan yang memperkuat keyakinan Ryuuken bahwa jalan yang ditempuhnya adalah benar.

Ia tidak tertarik. Putranya tidak punya bakat. Quincy berakhir pada generasi ayahnya—Ishida Souken—yang terbaring mati di sana.

Selesai. Semua kekonyolan mengenai kebanggaan Quincy dan idealisme tak berdasar lainnya berakhir.

Ryuuken membuang batang rokoknya, lalu membiarkan gulungan tembakau itu remuk di bawah sol sepatu putihnya.

Semua sudah selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertukar pandang dengan _shinigami_ beberapa saat berikutnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Ryuuken.

Tetap, _shinigami_ wanita di depannya muncul tanpa diundang. Di hutan pinggiran kota Karakura, di malam hari setelah terlambatnya kedatangan pasukan _shinigami_ untuk mengatasi _hollow_ yang kini menghabisi nyawa seorang Quincy tua, _shinigami_ wanita itu memandangi Ryuuken dengan tenang.

"_Shinigami_." Ryuuken mendesis dingin.

Sosok _shinigami_ wanita itu memberikan gestur sopan. "Saya Kurotsuchi Nemu, dari Divisi 12, Pasukan Pelindung 13."

Ryuuken tidak bertanya—dan tidak peduli. Setelah apa yang terjadi, semakin tidak ada alasan untuk Ryuuken menganggap eksistensi _shinigami_ mana pun yang mengajaknya bicara.

Hening.

Jeda panjang dari Ishida Ryuuken yang mengabaikannya membuat Kurotsuchi Nemu kembali kepada komposurnya. _Shinigami_ wanita dengan rambut gelap keunguan itu memandang lurus Ryuuken.

"Sebelumnya, apakah Anda ke sini untuk membereskan mayat lelaki tua di sana?"

Ryuuken memutuskan tidak berkomentar untuk pilihan kata yang agak langsung itu. "Apa itu menjadi urusan _shinigami_? Mayat ini sudah tidak memiliki jiwa, kalau kau tidak tahu."

Nemu memberikan gestur permohonan maaf singkat. "Mohon maaf, memang bukan urusan saya. Saya hanya memastikan identitas Anda." Jeda sedikit. "Anda memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi. Anda datang untuk mayat di sana—"

Ryuuken tahu _shinigami_ wanita itu akan melanjutkan bicaranya. Maka, Ryuuken hanya menunggu seraya mengawasi gerak-gerik di depannya.

"—Anda adalah orang yang saya cari," ujar Nemu. "Saya ke sini untuk mengantarkan sesuatu kepada Anda."

Ryuuken memandang _shinigami_ itu sekilas. Apa urusan seorang _shinigami_ dengan seorang Quincy _tersembunyi_ sepertinya?

Ya—tersembunyi, benar. Adakah sebutan yang lebih baik untuk Quincy tanpa kebanggaan Quincy seperti dirinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

* * *

><p>Terlahir dengan keistimewaan, dibesarkan dengan kebanggaan. Ishida Ryuuken muda adalah satu dari mereka yang berjalan dengan kesadaran akan harga jiwa-jiwa.<p>

Quincy yang tersisa sangat sedikit jumlahnya. Di Jepang ini, mungkin ayahnya adalah Quincy terakhir.

"Quincy mengganggu keseimbangan dunia roh dan dunia manusia," ujar ayahnya suatu hari. "Namun Quincy terlahir dengan kekuatan, bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti akan ada peran ideal Quincy bagi dunia ini—berdampingan dengan para _shinigami_."

Itu adalah idealisme yang aneh dari seorang Ishida Souken. Quincy berdampingan dengan _shinigami_? Para penjaga keseimbangan dunia roh berpakaian hitam itu? Eksistensi yang menganggap kekuatan Quincy sebagai sumber kekacauan itu?

Ryuuken bukan orang yang banyak bertanya. Ketika ia diam mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, ia mencatat semuanya sebagai hipotesa—yang akan ia cari pembuktiannya seiring berjalan waktu.

Ketika tidak ada hipotesa yang berlawanan, tanpa sadar Ryuuken menerima idealisme itu sebagai bagian dari pelajaran menjadi Quincy. Seolah itulah yang _seharusnya_.

Menjadi Quincy bagi Ryuuken adalah seperti menjadi mereka yang memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk jiwa-jiwa yang diincar _hollow_. Memastikan mereka bisa melalui masa kritis setidaknya sampai datang _dokter_ berpakaian hitam dengan izin legal yang berhak menolong mereka.

Semua hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan strata. Apalagi dengan dendam kepada _shinigami_. Sejarah ada bagi manusia untuk menjadi bahan pelajaran. Apa yang terjadi dengan para Quincy pendahulunya, lengkap dengan hubungan mereka dengan para _shinigami_, bukan menjadi urusan Ryuuken.

Apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya, apa yang ia bisa lakukan dengan tangannya, maka itulah yang ia percaya.

* * *

><p>Kehidupan berjalan normal, bahkan di eksistensi seorang individu seperti Ishida Ryuuken.<p>

Tidak ada alasan selain beasiswa yang membuatnya berakhir menjadi mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Sebelum Quincy menjadi pekerjaan legal yang diakui negara sehingga bisa memberi penghasilan masuk akal setiap bulannya, Ryuuken tidak akan terlalu banyak bermimpi.

Ketika Ryuuken menginjak tahun keduanya di universitas, kesehatan ibunya—seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna perak—memburuk.

Tidak perlu menjadi calon dokter untuk mendiagnosa apa yang menimpa wanita paruh baya itu. Tulang punggung keluarga, hampir menggantikan posisi ayah yang sibuk dengan kegiatan menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa, wajar jika pada satu titik tubuhnya menyerah lebih dulu.

Ryuuken sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hidup sederhana—atau sedikit lebih sederhana lagi. Studinya lancar dengan beasiswa. Menjadi asisten di universitas juga membuatnya tidak merasa merepotkan orang tua. Apalagi dengan pekerjaan samping menjadi Quincy, yang jelas tidak mengeluarkan biaya.

Jika ada satu hal yang melintas di pikirannya ketika melihat sosok lemah wanita yang membesarkannya terbaring di kamar rawat sederhana, itu pasti adalah sumpah.

Ryuuken akan menjadi dokter—atau lebih. Ia akan menjadi laki-laki yang bisa menghidupi keluarganya dengan nyaman.

Apalah artinya memiliki kebanggaan Quincy, jika seseorang bahkan _tidak_ bisa menghidupi keluarganya sendiri?

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan panjang.

Tak berapa lama, Kurotsuchi Nemu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari selipan _obi_ yang melilit pakaian hitamnya. "Saya ke sini untuk mengantarkan benda ini," ulang Nemu dengan lebih jelas.

Benda perak yang familiar terpantul di kacamata Ryuuken. Benda yang—sepengetahuannya—tidak ada duanya di negeri ini. Benda yang _seharusnya_ tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh ayahnya.

Dengan tenang, Ryuuken bersuara, "Tubuh mati tidak membutuhkan aksesoris."

Angin malam menimbulkan gemerisik dedaunan. Kepangan rambut Nemu yang ringan sedikit melambai. Dengan cara yang sama, kalung berbandul yang terjulur juga bergoyang.

"Saya mengantarkan ini untuk Anda," suara Nemu memecah keheningan.

Ryuuken menatap meminta penjelasan.

_Shinigami_ wanita itu melangkah mendekati Ryuuken, menawarkan benda yang masih berada di tangannya. "Orang yang sudah mati di belakang Anda itu menginginkan saya memberikannya pada seseorang," Nemu melanjutkan. "Seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual tinggi dan datang untuk membawa mayat itu pergi. Itu Anda."

Ryuuken bisa melihat sosok _shinigami_ wanita itu dengan lebih baik. Setiap lekuk wajahnya, setiap gerakan kelopak matanya, setiap tatapan tenangnya.

"Siapa saja yang berkekuatan spiritual tinggi bisa datang dan membawa mayat ini pergi. Bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan orang itu aku?" Ryuuken melemparkan logikanya.

Nemu memandangnya lekat, tanpa menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

"Ketika tidak ada bukti bahwa Anda bukan orang yang dimaksud, _tidak_ ada alasan bagi saya untuk tidak menyimpulkan Anda adalah orangnya."

Sederet logika berpikir itu membuat Ryuuken tertegun sejenak.

Ryuuken memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Untuk sekilas, kalimat _shinigami_ di depannya mengingatkan Ryuuken pada alasan ia menolak idealisme Quincy sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

* * *

><p>Kamar sederhana di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota Karakura. Tiga tahun yang panjang untuk berjuang dengan penyakit dan biaya pengobatan. Ryuuken menyentuh tangan kurus wanita yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mungkin ia belum menjadi dokter, tetapi ia bisa mengetahui bahwa malam itu adalah malam kritis bagi sosok di depannya.<p>

Wanita itu menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit, atau menerima perawatan berlebihan apapun. Alasan sederhana yang diungkapkannya dengan nada canda sama sekali tidak membuat Ryuuken tertawa, "Tidak ada manfaatnya menghabiskan biaya untuk yang sudah hampir mati seperti aku."

Diam-diam Ryuuken menyimpan kemarahan kepada sang ayah. Atas tatapan tidak berdaya yang diberikannya. Atas waktu-waktu yang dilewatkannya tanpa di sisi sang istri demi menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa.

Dan malam itu, malam tak terlupakan itu, Ishida Souken sekali lagi meninggalkan istrinya dalam pembaringan untuk merespon kehadiran _hollow_ besar di sudut kota Karakura. Ryuuken pulang dari kuliahnya untuk mendapati sang ibu menjalani masa kritis seorang diri.

Kemarahan yang menggumpal itu terlihat di wajah Ryuuken. Namun sang wanita yang terbaring menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berujar, "Ryuuken, jangan membenci ayahmu." Ryuuken memandangi wanita di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Sang wanita tersenyum, dan menutupunya, "Tidak ada idealisme yang mulia di dunia ini… semua idealisme muncul dari hal yang paling sederhana… dan manusiawi."

Itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang Ryuuken dengar dari sang ibu.

Tengah malam lewat sedikit, wanita itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di sisi Ryuuken. Sekali pun ada setetes air mata, maka ketika Ishida Souken kembali ke rumah pagi hari, yang tersisa hanya kalimat kering untuk menyiapkan pemakaman.

Ryuuken tidak membenci ayahnya. Seperti pesan terakhir dari sang ibu, Ryuuken tidak membenci ayahnya. Ryuuken hanya tidak lagi menerima idealisme sang ayah. Hal sederhana dan manusiawi… Ryuuken tidak mengerti bagaimana sang ibu bisa mengklasifikasikan seperti itu.

Apapun, sejak malam itu, Ryuuken menemukan hipotesa yang kemudian menjadi pegangan hidupnya.

Kebanggan Quincy hanyalah kebanggaan semu—kejayaan masa lalu. Quincy tidak lebih dari sekedar orang payah yang melarikan diri dari realita hidup. Quincy menolong orang mati—mengambil pekerjaan _shinigami_, namun Quincy bisa mengabaikan orang hidup.

Tidak ada gunanya menolong orang mati. Itu pekerjaan _shinigami_. Seharusnya, seseorang belajar untuk bagaimana menolong orang yang hidup.

Sejak saat itu, Ishida Ryuuken tidak pernah lagi menggunakan kekuatan Quincy-nya, dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi dengan jiwa-jiwa di sekelilingnya.

Semua di dunia ini punya peran masing-masing. Tugas shinigami, tidak seharusnya menjadi urusan manusia—seburuk apapun _shinigami_ melakukannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Karena Quincy hanyalah manusia. Oleh karenanya, idealisme Quincy hanyalah hal absurd yang konyol.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurotsuchi Nemu masih bertahan pada posisinya. Ishida Ryuuken tidak bergerak untuk sekedar menghindari tatapan _shinigami_ wanita di depannya, atau sekedar mengambil benda yang diulurkan padanya.

"Kau bertemu jiwa lelaki tua yang mati ini?" Ryuuken bertanya.

Nemu memberikan anggukan singkat. "Lelaki itu meminta saya mengantarkan benda ini kepada seseorang yang datang ke tempat kematiannya, dengan karakteristik yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya."

Pandangan Ryuuken beralih pada bandul yang terjuntai dari rantai perak yang dipegang si _shinigami_ wanita. Itu adalah lambang Quincy yang asli—_Quincy Cross_.

Mengapa Ishida Souken menginginkan Ryuuken menerima benda itu? Bukan, bukan Uryuu yang dimaksudnya. Itu Ryuuken, tidak salah lagi.

Tapi—kenapa?

Tampak seperti baru saja membaca pikiran, Nemu membuka suara, _"Kau tidak bisa lari dari identitasmu. Terlepas kau menginginkannya atau tidak. Suatu hari, kau akan mengerti dan menerima identitas itu."_

Ryuuken menajamkan pandangan.

Nemu menambahkan dengan segera, "Itu adalah pesan yang harus disampaikan kepada Anda yang menerima benda ini." Sekali lagi, Nemu menyodorkan benda perak di tangannya.

Ryuuken mengambilnya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Saya hanya menjadi pengantar, sesuai keinginan lelaki tua di sana," Nemu bersuara seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

Ryuuken seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Seperti tanpa benar-benar disadari, ia membuka suara, "Apa arti identitas, ketika kau ingin lari darinya?"

Nemu menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam beberapa saat, Nemu memutuskan bicara, "Seseorang tidak bisa lari dari identitasnya." Jeda. "Tidak akan bisa. Sejauh apapun Anda menolaknya, pada akhirnya identitas itu menjadi bayangan yang tidak pernah bisa Anda lepaskan."

Dengan itu, Ryuuken terdiam.

Kurotsuchi Nemu menggariskan selengkung senyum sendu. Sederet kalimat yang seharusnya diucapkan untuk diri sendiri memang tidak gagal mengacaukan emosi.

Dan, dengan anggukan pelan, Nemu melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida Ryuuken tidak menyesal.

Bukan seperti ia tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ kuat dari sekumpulan _hollow_ di hutan pinggir kota Karakura—dengan _reiatsu_ familiar dari sepasang keluarganya, Ryuuken hanya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi peduli. Karena sejak malam kematian sang ibu, Ryuuken menutup seluruh dirinya dari spiritual apapun. Untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk idealismenya sendiri, Ryuuken menolak idealisme Quincy ayahnya.

Ryuuken tidak menyesal.

Tidak, bahkan ketika merasakan _reiatsu_ orangtuanya yang tersisa itu meredup dan padam. Tidak, bahkan ketika akhirnya ia tiba di hutan itu, segalanya sudah berakhir. Masih tidak, bahkan ketika ayah yang diabaikannya mewariskan padanya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Ryuuken mengangkat kalung berbandul di tangannya hingga lambang Quincy itu bergoyang sedikit di pantulan kacamatanya.

Suka atau tidak, Ishida Ryuuken resmi menjadi Quincy terakhir. Dengan segala idealisme yang dibencinya, yang diabaikannya, yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam, Ryuuken tidak bisa lari dari identitasnya.

Kemudian Ryuuken menyadari sesuatu, dan tertawa singkat.

Apa bedanya? Idealisme. Selalu itu. Quincy, _shinigami_, atau hanya manusia biasa, selalu idealisme muncul dan berjaya.

Lalu _apa_ bedanya?

Apa bedanya Ishida Ryuuken dengan Ishida Souken—atau dengan Ishida Uryuu? Semuanya sama-sama menjunjung idealismenya.

Seperti Souken dengan idealisme kebanggaan Quincy-nya, Ryuuken tanpa sadar menjunjung idealisme untuk menolak kebanggaan Quincy. Segalanya bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja.

Kalau begitu, _untuk apa_ ada idealisme?

Ryuuken menyimpan kalung perak itu di saku jas putihnya, kemudian berlutut untuk membawa tubuh kaku dan dingin sang ayah ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Aneh sekali. Di saat seperti ini, Ryuuken melupakan segala kemarahan dan benturan idealisme. Jika ada sesuatu yang berputar di kepalanya, itu adalah sederet pertanyaan:

_Apakah sebenarnya idealisme?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, semua akan kembali kepada pertanyaan sederhana: <em>apa yang kau inginkan?<em>

Idealisme bukanlah sesuatu yang datang dari menimbang apa yang orang lain inginkan.

Idealisme mungkin adalah pedang bermata dua. Pada suatu titik, manusia akan dipaksa melepaskan idealisme di jurang realita. Itulah ketika si pedang menusuk pemiliknya sendiri.

Membenci pedangnya, adalah respon penyesalan yang paling bodoh.

Tetapi karena bodoh itulah, seseorang disebut manusia.

Karena manusia adalah _manusia_. Karena seseorang _tidak bisa_ melarikan diri dari identitasnya.

Karena pada akhirnya, idealisme adalah tentang _diri sendiri_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida Ryuuken melenyapkan sosok Menos Grande putih dengan panah peraknya.

Memandang sosok putranya—Ishida Uryuu yang terpaku dengan pandangan terbelalak karena terkejut—Ryuuken seperti mengingat hari-hari itu. Hari kematian sang ibu, yang memberinya idealisme negasi dari idealisme sang ayah. Hari kematian sang ayah, yang memberinya idealisme untuk mengabaikan arti idealisme.

_[Kau tidak bisa lari dari identitasmu. Terlepas kau menginginkannya atau tidak. Suatu hari, kau akan mengerti dan menerima identitas itu.] _

Ryuuken bersuara dengan tenang, "Ishida Ryuuken. Suka atau tidak—" ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda perak dengan lambang khas. "—pemilik nama inilah yang diberikan titel Quincy Terakhir."

_[Tidak ada idealisme yang mulia di dunia ini… semua idealisme muncul dari hal yang paling sederhana… dan manusiawi.]_

Ryuuken tersenyum dalam hati. Inikah? Pada akhirnya idealismenya detik ini adalah sesederhana ingin melindungi putranya.

Ternyata itu.

Pada akhirnya, semua memang kembali kepada pertanyaan sederhana: _apa yang kau inginkan?_

Karena pada akhirnya, idealisme adalah tentang diri sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**#**

**.**

**.end.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Faria:<strong>

Sudah saya katakan secara implisit di atas, jika berharap ada sesuatu seperti hubungan berbaru _pairing_ antara RyuukenXNemu, Anda salah tempat. Saya hanya sekedar mengambil persyaratan tema Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 bulan Agustus.

Oke, ini adalah Ryuuken-centric. Kenapa Nemu? Karena Ryuuken belum pernah bertemu Nemu di canon—bahkan secara implisit. Di sini ada bagian yang kosong, yaitu penjelasan mengenai Nemu yang bersedia mengantarkan _Quincy Cross_ sesuai permintaan Souken. Saya anggap bagian itu bisa dilewatkan dengan fakta bahwa Ishida Souken menjadi objek penelitian Quincy dari Kurotsuchi Mayuri yang terakhir—dimana pasti Souken bertemu juga dengan Nemu. _Well_, anggaplah Nemu melakukan hal sesederhana: menerima permintaan Souken dengan syarat Souken bekerja sama untuk menjadi objek eksperimen Mayuri.

Sebenarnya saya ingin sekali membuat lebih lengkap, tapi kalau begitu bisa jadi panjang sekali. Intinya saya mencoba menggali beberapa hal dari canon. Karya ini agaknya bisa menjelaskan beberapa _quote_ yang muncul dari Ishida Ryuuken.

Oke, untuk Abang, apakah cukup filosofis untukmu, Bang? Secara pribadi aku merasa karya ini terlalu prematur untuk di-_publish_. Namun berhubung ini sudah mepet _deadline_, apa boleh buat. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selalu, Bang :)

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk pembaca. Saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang bersedia mengungkapkan kesannya melalui kotak _review_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.©fariacchi.25Agustus2011.**


End file.
